when i'm not around
by hen-gu tomomi
Summary: standard, flashback SasuNaru, kenapa Sasuke memilih bergabung dengan Orochimaru dibanding dengan Naruto.


-Untitled-

Malam ini ada pesta di rumahnya Shikamaru karena dia berhasil menjadi chuunin. Tapi setiap orang harus membawa pasangan.

'Yah, ga bisa ngajak Sasuke nih! Dia kan masih terluka setelah pertarungan itu? Terpaksa, aku mengajak Sakura. Hmm…'

**Sementara itu di rumah sakit…**

"Kakashi, aku mau datang ke pestanya Shikamaru boleh 'kan?" Sasuke bertanya, namun lebih cenderung memohon pada Senseinya itu.

" Boleh, asalkan kau jangan terlalu capek."

"Terima kasih."

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu mau mengajak siapa, Sasuke? Kan harus bawa pasangan?"

" Um… itu, aku…"

BLUSH

Seketika wajah pucat Sasuke memerah.

"Baiklah, kapan pun kau butuh bantuan, datang saja padaku."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke segera keluar dari rumah sakit dan pergi mencari Naruto. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya juga.

"Hmm… ya sudahlah. Aku akan menemuinya nanti di pesta, pasti dia datang sendiri. Mana ada yang mau pergi dengan Naruto?"

_**Di suatu tempat…**_

"Huaah… aku bingung!"

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Dia harus memilih antara mengajak Sakura atau Hinata. Kedua-duanya belum memiliki pasangan. Dia ingin mengajak Sakura, tapi dia merasa kasihan pada Hinata. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang bersujud-sujud dihadapannya.

"Naruto, tadi 'kan kamu bilang mau ngajak aku?"

"Iya Sakura. Tapi…"

"Naruto…"

Hinata menatap Naruto penuh harap.

Naruto semakin kebingungan. Beruntung, Kiba datang. Tanpa buang waktu, Naruto langsung menghentikannya.

"Hey, Kiba! Tunggu! Kau datang ke pesta dengan siapa?"

"Tentu saja dengan Akamaru!"

"Ha?! Dia bahkan bukan manusia. Kau pergi dengan Hinata saja, bagaimana?"

Kiba berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

Dan Hinata pun akhirnya pergi bersama Kiba dan Akamaru.

Malamnya pesta berlangsung pasangan yang datang, seperti Neji-Ten Ten, Kiba-Hinata, Ino-Kankurou, Asuma-Kurenai, dan beberapa pasangan lain termasuk Chouji yang berpasangan dengan nenek penjual daging panggang kesukannya. Shikamaru sendiri berpasangan dengan Temari, sementara Gaara membuat patung seorang cewek dari pasir pelindungnya.

"**Hei, kok bukan cewek asli sih? Gini-gini aku populer lho dikalangan para wanita!" kata Gaara sambil menghancurkan tiang rumah pake pasirnya.**

**Tak ayal para cewekpun langsung illfeel dan ketakutan.**

**Melihat itu, Shikamaru hanya bisa mendesah kesal.**

"**Merepotkan."**

Naruto akhirnya datang bersama Sakura. Mereka semua bergembira, tidak menyadari kalau ada seorang anak berambut hitam dari klan Uchiha sedang mengamati mereka, terutama mengamati anak pirang bermata biru.

'Naruto! Tega sekali dirimu menghianati diriku, huu….'

Sasuke menangis dalam hati.

Kemudian bang Kabuto datang.

"Hei Sasuke, aku tau orang yang bisa membantumu dalam hal ini."

"Siapa?"

Sasuke sedikit antusias.

"Namanya mbah Orochimaru, dia dukun terkenal. Dia bisa membantumu untuk mendapatkan Naruto itu!"

"Be-benarkah?"

Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Tentu saja benar. Pasti setelah itu Naruto akan lengket padamu, seperti prangko."

Sasuke semakin antusias.

"Mau mau mau… bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau hanya perlu pergi dari sini dan menuju ke tempatnya di desa lindungan bunyi."

Kabuto menjelaskan dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Baiklah! Naruto, tunggu aku!"

Akhirnya Sasuke pun mengikuti bang Kabuto pergi menuju Orochimaru untuk berguru.

_**3 tahun kemudian…**_

"Hey Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana latihanmu bersama pertapa genit itu? Berjalan lancar 'kan?" kata Sakura

Mereka kini sudah beranjak dewasa. Selama 2,5 tahun ini Naruto berguru pada Eyang Jiraiya. Saat dia kembali ke Konoha dia telah menjadi pria yang sangat kuat, pastinya.

"Ya, begitulah," katanya "bagaimana denganmu? Apakah nenek Tsunade masih keras dalam melatihmu?"

"Tidak juga. Sebetulnya, kami sama kerasnya."

Kemudian hening. Lamaa... sekali.

"Umh… Sakura—"

"Yah… apa Naruto?"

"Hm… tidak, hanya saja… aku merindukanmu," katanya sambil tersenyum maniiis sekali.

"Ah, Naruto kau…" tak tanggung-tanggung Sakura langsung merah padam.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Naruto," akhirnya dia berkata.

Sayangnya reuni itu harus berakhir karena ada serangan singa-singa buruk rupa yang datangnya dari Sai.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Naruto maupun Sakura berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Saking buruk rupanya singa si Sai, Naruto sampai lupa semua jurus jurus yang telah ia kuasai dan berakhir dengan sembunyi di keteknya Sakura.

"Naruto! Apa apaan kau ini?!" sambil menyeret Naruto keluar dari keteknya.

"Tuh singanya... jelek banget—sumpah!"katanya sambil ketakutan

"Oh... itu. aku lupa memberi tahumu sesuatu."

Sai datang ke hadapan mereka, lalu Sakura mulai menjelaskan, "ini namanya Sai, dia yang menggantikan Sasuke dalam kelompok kita."

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah, Naruto dan Sakura langsung murung. Yeah… yang salah adalah Sakura menyebutkan nama Sasuke tadi. Memang keramat bagi mereka jika menyebutkan nama Sasuke setelah kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu.

--**Flashback**--

" Lalalala… "

Sasuke melangkah riang meninggalkan Konoha, dipunggungnya dia membawa tas besar. Di tengah perjalanan, dia bertemu Sakura.

"He?! Sakura? Bukankan kau pergi ke pesta bersama yang lain? Bersama Naruto?" dia menekankan nada suaranya ketika menyebut nama Naruto.

"Eh... iya, tapi pestanya langsung bubar ketika rumah Shikamaru ambruk gara-gara tiangnya dirusak oleh Gaara."

"Oh… begitu," katanya santai

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu saja urusanku, kau teman satu kelompokku."

Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya.

"Kau mau kabur? Apa… kabur?! Tak akan kubiarkan!"

"Sakura, kuperingatkan kau. Jangan halangi aku!"

"Tidak bisa! Aku akan menghalangimu Sasuke, kau pikir Naruto akan membiarkanmu kabur begitu saja?"

"Aku tidak peduli, Sakura."

"Tapi aku iya, dan Sasuke, satu hal lagi."

Inilah… pengakuan Sakura.

"Aku mencintai Naruto," Sakura menelan ludah, "sangat mencintainya."

Hati Sasuke patah seketika.

"Sudah kuduga!" katanya sambil membuang ingus.

"Aku tau kau juga mencintai Naruto, tapi maaf, perasaanku tak bisa ditoleransi lagi."

'_Hah?! Sakura tahu? Memalukan! Sakura tahu isi perasaanku!' _batin Sasuke

"Apa kau pergi karena hal itu?"

"Bukan." Sayangnya cowok keturunan Uchiha ini terlalu gengsi.

"Aku cuma mau pergi berguru dengan Orochimaru supaya aku menjadi lebih kuat."

"Kelihatan jelas… jelas sekali kau bohong, Sasuke! Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan dunia perdukunan, ha?!"

Sasuke akhirnya mengaku.

"Iya deh, ngaku. Aku cemburu berat sama kau dan Naruto. Aku tidak tahan, aku ingin pergi." Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Sejak dulu kau tau kan sikap Naruto terhadapku? Aku sama sekali tak punya harapan, dan sekarang kau mau merebutnya dariku?!"

Sakura terhentak, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah ada dibelakangnya dan berkata, "maaf, Sakura. Tak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi. Saat aku kembali—"

Sakura tak bisa bergerak .

"—Naruto akan menjadi milikku!"

Setelah merasakan dua totokan di tubuhnya, Sakura jatuh pingsan.

Semenjak saat itu, hubungan antara Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke merenggang. Setelah Sasuke pergi, Naruto dan Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak berkencan dulu. Masalah seperti ini harus dibicarakan bersama-sama Sasuke. Maka dari itu, mereka harus menemukan Sasuke terlebih dahulu, dan untuk itu mereka harus menjadi lebih kuat untuk menghadapi mbah Orochimaru.

**-The end of flashback-**

"Teman-teman… kalian jamuran," kata si Sai gamblang, saking lamanya mereka merenungi masa lalu.

"Uappa kau bilang?! Belum-belum kau sudah cari gara-gara denganku!" Naruto menyingsingkan lengannya.

"Sudah, sudah! Naruto, hentikan!"

"Huh! Aku tidak suka padanya. Apa benar ini pengganti Sasuke?"

Kemudian Sir Yamato datang.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," kata sir Yamato tapi dengan wajah horor.

"Pagi, sir," yang menjawab cuma Sakura.

"Mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi kapten untuk kelompok 7 yang baru."

"Uappa...?!!"pekik Naruto, "Mana tuh Kakashi, orang-orangan sawah?"

"Tidak sopan. Kakashi-senpai sedang sakit flu tahunan. Hidungnya mampet, badan menggigil..." and bla-bla-bla, "ah, intinya saja, aku kesini untuk memberitahu misi kita selanjutnya."

Wajah serius Yamato membuat semuanya menjadi serius mendengarkan dengan wajah tegang.

"Misi kita—" ucap Yamato seram, "—mencoklatkan kulit Sai."

"What the f*ck?!" Ih... Sai ngomong jorok.

"Haha, bercanda," balas Yamato santai, "misi kita menangkap dukun Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru? Itu berarti kita semakin dekat dengan Sasuke!" kata Naruto semangat, "kapan misi kita itu akan dilakukan?"

"Tahun kodok, Naruto. Ya sekarang lah, masa' nunggu Sai kulitnya coklat?" balasnya.

Itu membuat Sai ngomong jorok lagi.

**-Sementara itu disebuah tempat persembunyian Orochimaru...-**

"Ndul gondal-gandul… gandul-gandul nempel di udel... fuuh! Brr..." mantra itu diucapkan sambil niup abu di tungku.

"Bah! Apaan nih?!" kata seorang cowok tampan, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menghilangkan abu.

"Sasuke-kun. Ini asap supaya ntar keturunanmu ma Naruto cakep-cakep, kayak kamu. _Kukukukukuku_…"

"Jakh... mana bisa punya anak, mbah? 'Kan aku dan Naruto sama-sama cowok, biar—**piiiip**—ratusan kali juga gak bakalan jadi…"

"Ya adopsilah... bego banget deh."

"Oh..." Sasuke hanya bisa melongo.

* * *

** i do not 0wn Naruto**. all masashi senpai's...

ini fic aku yang pertama kalinya, so aku minta di review please...

pengen tahu kayak apa sih di review itu? *ditabok*

tunggu chapter selanjutnya kawan...

**ganbatte kudasai**


End file.
